Duet
by vatrax
Summary: After the usual day of scamming and being chased, we found Edd playing a guitar at his room. What would happened if Marie found about this? First Fanfic. read it, like it, then do whatever you want.
1. Chapter 1

"What an exhausting and unusual day it is" Said a certain beanie wearing boy as he entered his room. He jump to his bed and lie down staring at his ceiling to recollect what just happened today. He was barged in his room by his two bestfriends this morning and said that they were going to do another scam today and doing all the planning and creating the said scam. The scam seems to be going quite well and, for once, seems successful. Then the Kankers showed up and scared everyone to go home and let us three left alone with the girls. He and Ed hide behind Eddy who just snarled at them for ruining their business, again. The girls just shrugged Eddy's intimidation and proceeded to do their usual routine of chasing them and barraging them with their kisses. It did seem set a new record for them which usually will last only 30-minutes but their game of cat and mouse lasted about 4-hours. After they caught their prey, both parties were too tired to do anything else and just given a few kisses than usual in the boy's face, except a certain blue headed rocker girl who after caught Edd they just lied down while, Marie is on top, catching their breath and just stared at each other. While Edd is recovering from his exhaustion, for once he just notice Marie's sapphire blue eyes, which she is staring also at his, and unknowingly begun to admire her eyes.

"For about 4 years and 5 months of playing our ridiculous and terrifying game of cat and mouse, for now I just notice Maries beautiful eyes that goes along well with her royal blue hair that was now so long that it reaches her hips and peppered freckles that are oddly symmetrical from both of her chicks" he said to no one who just lied their still staring at his ceiling. Even though he feel his energy drained out, he seems not tired enough to get some sleep. He sat up thinking what he should do to pass some time and noticed a black box next to his desk. He happily grabbed the box which turned out to be a guitar amplifier and opened his closet and retrieved his electric guitar. Unknown to everyone even to his friend, he was a fan of heavy metal and rock songs, which seems odd to his appearance of wanting order and silence. He was glad that his father traded his pedal steel guitar with an electric guitar last month. Because of his IQ and able to learn very fast, he quickly learned to play it and able to play some songs that are too advance for others to play with ease. He plugged his guitar to his amp and strummed some notes and tuning it to get the right note. After he was satisfied with the result, he began thinking what song to play. After less than a minute he smiled at the chosen song he thought of. After practicing strumming and finding the right notes he started to play.

While he was in the midst of tuning his guitar, a certain blue head girl was outside at his house and seems trying to sneak inside the house. Marie was looking for a way to get to his house without noticing him she was there. She thought of going to the backdoor but she thought that his parents were there, then thought of knocking the front door but it will give a different kind of surprise that she not wanted. After looking and thinking of a way, she noticed a pipe that goes up next to his window. With a smiled that curled on both ends she proceeded going to the pipe and started climbing. When she was up there, the window is opened.

'Perfect, Double-dreamy will not notice me surprising him on his room' She thought with a smiled that reached her ears. She then heard an electric guitar being played. She looked left and right finding out where that came from and noticed that it was coming from inside his room 'Is my muffin listening to some rock song?' she thought that she was happy that they both have the same taste in music and happy that the song will distract him from hearing her entering. She grabbed the ledge of the window and begun to enter. When she was half through, she noticed that he was not listening to a rock song but he was playing with the guitar, and he was really good at it.

'He is already smart, cute, and handsome and as a bonus he knows how to play a guitar really well? Is there anything else his good at?' She thought dreamily and just sat at the window and planned to surprise him later so she could listen to him play. After the few second she noticed what song his playing and a dreamy smile grew on her face. Then he started singing.

 _Hello_

 _I've waited here for you_

 _Everlong_

 _Tonight_

 _I throw myself into_

 _And out of the red_

Her jaw drop in surprise at how good he sings and just stared at him with more fire in her heart for him.

 _Come down_

 _And waste away with me_

 _Down with me_

 _Slow how_

 _You wanted it to be_

 _I'm over my head_

 _Out of her head she sang_

 _And I wonder_

 _When I sing along with you_

 _If everything could ever feel this real forever_

 _If anything could ever be this good again_

 _The only thing I'll ever ask of you_

 _You gotta promise not to stop when I say when she sang_

Her pupils turned into the shape of hearts with the shade of vibrant pink as she heard how he sang the chorus perfectly.

 _Breathe out_

 _So I can breathe you in_

 _Hold you in_

 _And now_

 _I know you've always been_

 _Out of your head_

 _Out of my head I sang_

 _And I wonder_

 _When I sing along with you_

 _If everything could ever feel this real forever_

 _If anything could ever be this good again_

 _The only thing I'll ever ask of you_

 _You gotta promise not to stop when I say when she sang_

 _[Instrumental]_

 _And I wonder_

 _When I sing along with you_

 _If everything could ever feel this real forever_

 _If anything could ever be this good again_

 _The only thing I'll ever ask of you_

 _You gotta promise not to stop when I say when_

Edd was done and was quite pleased with the outcome of the song.

"Wow" He jumped as he heard a voice. He looked frantically at his room then looked at the window which where Marie was. He was panicking because his tormentor is in his room but the feeling subsided and replace with curiosity because of what she looks like now. Her mouth was opened like it was drop and her eyes looks like in a surprise. In overall she looked really surprised.

"Wow, just wow" she muttered still in her own loved trance.

"Uhm…Marie?" He said confused.

As she heard him, she shook her head to regain her composure. She looked at him and then suddenly she charged at him.

"Oh no" He muttered nervously knowing where this is going and seems he got nowhere to hide, he just stood there preparing her assault. In his surprise she just hugged him tenderly. His nervousness was now replaced with bewilderment. Usually she always given him a bone crushing bear hug, but right now it was tender and seems comforting. He blushes at the thought.

"Uhm… Marie" He said with small pink blush on his face. Marie looked up at him. "What are you doing here and how did you gotten in my room?" he said.

"Uhhh…I climbed the pipe" She said embarrassed that she was out of character in front of him.

"Well you answered my second question. What about my first question?" He asked curiously

She let go of him and started composing herself "I was just trying to surprise you that's all" she said with a lecherous smirk.

"Oh…I-I see" he stuttered from her smile that terrifies him.

She loses the smile and made a serious look. "Ok I answered your question and you answer mine" she demanded with the voice of authority.

"Su-Sure Marie" he stuttered and was surprised with her voice.

She huffed so she could relax. "When did you learn to play the guitar?" she asked with a calm voice

Because of her calm voice his tense lessened "Well I learned the basic when I was 9. After a month of that my father replaced my acoustic guitar with a pedal steel guitar, which I pleaded to rethink his action but failed. Then after 6 years and 2 months, my father traded my pedal steel guitar with an electric guitar with an amplifier, which I gotten last month and was glad to have." He said reminiscing on how he gotten his first guitar and was quite happy with it.

"Wow and with just a month of practice you're this good already?" She said impress with him

"Well not to be sound boastful but yes, yes I am" he said feeling proud

"And here I thought you're just smart and a neat-freak who prefers classical and quiet songs" She teased

"Well it may not look like it but I prefer heavy metal and rock song which seems quite the opposite to the genre you just mentioned"

"You also like heavy metal?" she asked which surprised her that they both really have the same taste in music

"Quite so"

"Then you know the band Avenged Sevenfold?" she asked hoping that he also like the band

"As a matter a fact, I loved them, especially their album Nightmare" He said excitedly as he never had someone to talk to about his choice of music and bands

"Me too, although I prefer their album Self-titled album" She said excitedly as she also never had someone to talk about this kind of topic.

"I also loved that album, even it came second to me, the song Almost Easy is one of my most favorite song from them" He said still excited

They continue on and on about different rock and heavy metal bands and which song or album is their favorite. They chatted for quite some time for which they didn't notice they were talking for almost 3 hours.

"Wow, who the thought that we have something alike?" he said happily knowing her

"Me too, I was glad we could talk like this. Which is quite nice" She said happily

"I must admit, from our usual routine of chasing us around and bombarding us with your lips, I prefer this overall" he said with a smile.

"Well it was fun chasing you and kissing you even though I was annoying you" She said plainly "Sorry about that" she said with a sincere voice

His jaw just drop from what he heard. Never in his entire life could he experience hearing a Kanker, especially Marie, to apologize.

"What?" she said looking at him confused

"Did you just apologize?" he asked clarifying

"Yeah, so?" he asked starting to get annoyed. He then chuckled causing her to be more annoyed.

"What so funny Einstein?" She said getting more annoyed at him.

"I apologized but it is quite a rare event for a Kanker to apologize, especially from you" he said still chuckling.

She just rolled her eyes "I'm maybe a rebel rocker chick but even I know how to say sorry" she said "and what do you especially from me?" she asked curious about that

"Well from out the three of you sister you are the most rebellious and not giving a care for others kind of person" he said

"Well that's true. I don't give shit about others but there are some people I still care for. Like my sisters. Even though we fight mostly every day we still love each other because it just us against the world" she said

"Can you explain why it just the three of you against the world?" he asked curious

"Let's just say before we move here we got bullied and then we learned to fight back and somehow we drag our attitude back here" she said disliking talking about her past

"I see" he said not wanting to push her further. There's an awkward silence in the room then Marie gotten an idea

"Hey Double-D"

"Yes Marie?"

"Could you play me a song?" She said pleading with puppy eyes "please?"

He blushes at her action for it was quite cute to look at then gives her a sincere smile "Sure thing Marie. Any request?"

She blushes at his smile then began to straighten herself to think of a song to for him to play for her.

"Surprise me" she said because she can't pick what song to ask him to play

"Ok then" he said then started strumming

 _I've got another confession to make  
I'm your fool  
Everyone's got their chains to break  
Holdin' you_

 _Were you born to resist or be abused?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?_

 _Are you gone and onto someone new?  
I needed somewhere to hang my head  
Without your noose  
You gave me something that I didn't have  
But had no use  
I was too weak to give in  
Too strong to lose  
My heart is under arrest again  
But I break loose  
My head is giving me life or death  
But I can't choose  
I swear I'll never give in  
I refuse_

 _Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Has someone taken your faith?  
Its real, the pain you feel  
You trust, you must  
Confess  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Oh_

 _Oh  
Oh  
Oh  
Oh_

 _Has someone taken your faith?  
Its real, the pain you feel  
The life, the love  
You die to heal  
The hope that starts  
The broken hearts  
You trust, you must  
Confess_

 _Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?_

 _I've got another confession my friend  
I'm no fool  
I'm getting tired of starting again  
Somewhere new_

 _Were you born to resist or be abused?  
I swear I'll never give in  
I refuse_

 _Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Has someone taken your faith?  
Its real, the pain you feel  
You trust, you must  
Confess  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Oh_

He finished playing the song then looked at Marie who suddenly hugged him causing him to blush. "Uhh…Marie?"

"Double-D how come I never saw you sing before? You were really good?" she asked still happy from the song

"Well to put it simply, I was shy" he confess

"I doubt that. I bet loudmouth and tall-yellow-and-scared are jealous on how good you sing?" she said

"Actually Marie, they don't know how good I sing or even having the slightest idea that I could play the guitar" he said that causes Marie to let go and looked at him

"Are you serious? Your two bestfriends in the whole world doesn't know about that?" She asked feeling shock

"I'm afraid so Marie. The only person knows my talent are my parents and now also you"

"How come? I get it your shy to show it but I don't get is why you didn't tell it the two people you consider your brothers?" She asked curious

"Actually I don't have the slightest idea why I didn't tell them. Maybe because I just got my guitar and I don't like to sing when I'm not playing my guitar."

"What about your pedal steel guitar? You did say you had it for six years right?" she asked

"Both of them knew I played it. But I despise playing that instrument for it doesn't give the same feeling when I held and play with my guitar" he answered plainly

"But I heard you were good playing it. I heard you could even play it with your feet while reading a book"

"It is because my father kept on encouraging me to learn it after he switches it for I could learn another instrument. I practice and learned it for two week then I find it quite uninteresting"

"I see" she said seem satisfied enough with his answer. She then glance to the clock and her eyes gone wide for how late she has been.

"Oh shit it's already late. My ma is gonna kill me" She said worried "Sorry Double-D but I gotta go now"

Edd, for the first time seem sad that Marie was going home when they were starting to get along

"I see. Well then let me escort you home" He offered.

"Really? You want to walk with me back at my place?" She said shocked that he is offering to walk with her

"Absolutely, I must insist that i must escort my friend to her home safely" He said then noticed he used the word 'friend' with Marie Kanker.

"Are we becoming quite accommodated with each other that we could call ourselves friends?" He asked hoping she says yes

Marie was saddened that they were going to be friends and not lovers but a smile drew her face when she thought that it was a sign that she is getting closer to the one she loves.

"Sure, I like that. So…truce?" She asked bringing her hand up to a shake

"Truce" He said then they shake on it.

"Let's go Edd" she said then proceeded to go down with him behind. Once they opened the front door, they were welcomed with the breeze of cold wind that sends down shiver to both of them. Marie just rubbed both of her arms so she could warm herself not noticing Edd went back to grab something. Edd grabbed a jacket and surprised her by putting his brown jacket on her.

"Thanks Edd" she said blushing heavily from his kind gesture

"No problem Marie. I just don't you could get hypothermia" He said smiling at her

They then walk from his house up to her while having a conversation about their favorite bands. Because of their chat they didn't notice they were their already. Both were sad that they will separate now and they will end their conversation until Marie had an idea.

"Double-D wait here a sec" she said then rushed at her trailer home. After a few measly seconds she got out and a small paper in her hand.

"Here" she gave the paper to him which confused the poor guy.

"What is this Marie" he said

"It's my number" She said plainly

"I see. Thank you for giving me this. I should give mine so we can be fair" he said while finding something inside his beanie

"No need. I already got your number" she said making the boy nervous

"How did you got my number?" he said frightened from her

"Ex-stalker, remember?" she said annoyed while giggling on how frightened he look

"How silly of me for forgetting that" he said feeling dumb with his question

"So, see you tomorrow at school?" she asked

"Sure Marie" he said "Would you like to walk with me to school tomorrow?"

"Sure thing" she said with a big smile "I'll come at your house then"

"Then I will wait for you before I depart tomorrow"

"Sure thing, see you tomorrow then" she said

"Ok then I bid you farewell" He waved then turned around to go back home

"Double-D" She called causing to boy turn. Marie then hug and kissed Edd on his cheeks then run back at her home waving and saying goodbye to him.

He stood there while seeing her gotten inside her house. Touching his cheeks where she kissed her

"This is truly an unusual day" He said to himself " But in a good way" he smiled at that then proceeded home where he slept waiting for the sun to rise.


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm just rang and Edd just gotten up, yawned, then stretch his arms. He turned off his alarm and notice that it was 6:30 in the morning, an hour and half till classes starts. He stood up then went to the bathroom to freshen up.

After he was done with his shower, he feels fully awake and relaxed. He was about to open his closet when his phone on his desk ring. He grabbed the phone and notice he gotten a message. When he opened the text, he smiled a little because it was from Marie.

*Morning edd* he read the message.

He recollected the memory from what happened last night. It was quite pleasant because he found out that they share a common interest in music and same favoritism on what band and song they like.

He was quite happy that for the past 4 years from the day they first met the girls that he got a comfortable conversation with her predator. He was quite also surprised that how quick he was to accept her as a friend. He just shrugged that thought off because of his belief in 'the past is in the past'.

He then started typing on his phone

*Good morning to you as well Marie. Hope you got a pleasant night* he pressed send.

After sending the text he started to get change from his pajamas to his attire for school. He wears black jeans, black and white shoes, and an orange dress shirt with black tie. He is also wearing his signature beanie that hides everything from the top of his head.

After he was satisfied with his looks, his phone ringed again indicating that he received a message. He looks at the message and it was again from Marie.

*Yep. Im about 2 leave here ok. Be ryt there in a minute* he read the message.

*Ok. I'll just wait for you here* he replied

He then grabbed his bag and his house keys and then went downstairs. After he went down, he went straight to the fridge to see if his parents leave any choice by sticky notes. He found only one and it only indicated that he needed to wash dishes today.

He then started to eat his breakfast which he only ate a bowl of chunky puff, a glass of orange juice, and a banana. After he ate and wash the dishes, he went straight to his living room sitting on the couch waiting for Marie to come.

He was relaxing at the couch when suddenly the door flew open causing the poor boy to jump in surprise. He breathes deeply so he could somehow calm down. When he was calm he looked who was the cause of this and now was very annoyed.

Eddy and Ed where there looking at me like nothing happened, in Ed's case it's an exception. Ed was waving his hand with a big smile on his face. Eddy was giving me smirk look that said 'new scam'.

"Hi Double-D" Ed said with a big smile that is still plastered on his face

"Hey Sockhead" Eddy said smirking

"Hello Ed" he greeted him kindly then glanced to Eddy with an annoyed look

"Eddy! How many times do I have to tell you to stop breaking my door" He said very annoyed

"Yeah yeah whatever you say mom" Eddy shrugged "Let's get going to school so we could end it" he said not feeling very invigorated to go to school.

Ed just rolled his eyes at his comment and lack-of-enthusiasm for education. He suddenly remembered that Marie will come and with the history of both parties, Eddy will not be pleased but very much be angry to know that he befriended one of the girls. He decided he would keep it a secret for now and will tell them in a later date.

"Eddy you may go ahead. I must first finished my choirs that my parents insisted that I will finish this morning" He lied

Eddy just shrugged and left dragging Ed with him. Both of them said their goodbyes and said they'll meet him at school.

Once both of them left and shut the door, Edd grabbed his phone and texted Marie to meet at his backyard. After 4 minutes of waiting there was a knock from the back. Edd frantically walk back and saw that Marie was waiting. Edd opened the door and let Marie in.

"Hey Double-D" she greeted

"Hello Marie" he greeted back

"Well this is the first time you willingly let me enter your house" she said happily

"Well if you were still chasing after me I would have just run to the other side of the house" he said

"Whatever. So why you want me to meet at the back of your house?" she asked

"Well Ed and Eddy were here a few minutes ago and I felt that it was still too early in the morning to explain that we have been become quite acquainted with each other." He told his reason "But I'm planning to tell them later at lunch"

"So those that mean we can't walk together today?" she frowned

"Why do you think of that?"

"It's because of what you said. That our friendship is a secret to them and it will cancel our plan to walk to school, even though I don't care about them knowing."

"Well that is why I already asked them to go to school without me and that I will meet them later on" he said smiling

"Good I hate to force you again" She said glad that their plan is still going.

"Well we don't want that to happen again" He said nervously. She saw that and just giggled at his reaction. When he heard her chuckled he felt somehow relief.

Edd then signaled her that they should be going. They went to the front door to exit when Edd instinctively held the door for Marie to go through first.

"Such a gentleman" She said smirking while Edd just smiled at her causing her to blush.

They started walking their way to school side by side whie Marie is battling her urge to lock arms with him. 'Stay calm Marie. I just become friends with Dreamboat and I'm just a few steps to making him fall for me' she thought still fighting her impulse.

They were quiet within the first half-way to school, a very awkward silence. Both were struggling to find a topic to talk about. Within a few minutes later, both gotten an idea on what to talk about, so they could avoid this uncomfortable silence.

"Hey Edd/Marie" both said in sync causing both of them to blush. A few seconds later both of them laugh.

"You first Marie" he said still chuckling.

"Ok. So besides your awesome guitar, what other instrument you know?" she asked

"Well there was the pedal steel guitar, which I already inform you last night, I also know how to play a violin, piano, drums, bass guitar, saxophone, clarinet, trumpet, trombone, tuba, a French horn, ukulele, cello, and also a shamisen, which is a three stringed instrument that was originated from japan." He replied causing Marie to feel shocked that he knows so many instruments to play with.

"Wow Double-D, were did you learn to play **all** that?" she asked still mesmerized from his knowledge on so many instrument.

"Well before I moved here I used to live in Lemon Brook with my grandparents and uncle. My uncle is a music prodigy and an instrument enthusiast, which cause him to buy different kinds to learn and play with. When my parents were out and my uncle to take care of me, he teaches me on how to play on different instrument. Since I'm a fast learner, it only took me between 4-6 hours to play one instrument then started to learn the next one. The last instrument I learned was my acoustic guitar, which out of the entire instruments that I have learned I find it more amusing." He explained.

"So when did you started to like rock and heavy metal songs?" she asked

"Well last two summers ago when I visited my grandparents place, I saw my uncle playing with his electric guitar singing a song from ac/dc. When I saw him play I was quite amused from him that it gotten me a slight interest in said genre. After the song is over he sing another song and this was from iron maiden. It also peaked my interest that when I got back I started to hear songs from both rock and heavy metals from my computer that until to this day that I quite find it very amusing. It also the cause that I started longing for an electric guitar that, which I'm truly grateful for, gotten last month" he explained in one breathing

"Well good to know that something catches your interest besides math and science" she said

"Even I find it quite tiresome if I always follow my passion without some hobbies that can help me relax once in a while"

"What is your passion? To be a scientist?" she asked

"That's right but I'm still finding on which field I would partake"

"Well it's still a long way to go till college. You could figure it out soon"

"Thank you Marie" he smiled sincerely

"No problem" she said looking away blushing

"What about you Marie?" he asked

"What about me?" she also asked

"Do you play any instruments?"

"Well I know how to play an electric guitar and also a bass guitar, but that just it"

"I see. Maybe perhaps I could hear you play?" he asked

"I can't"

"Why not" he frowned

"I already sold it"

"Can I ask what is the reason?"

"Last year we were tight on money so I have no choice is either I play my guitar or less food to eat"

"I'm sorry to hear that" he said feeling a little pity

"Eh don't worry about it I'm way over it anyway" she shrugged

"If you want you could play a song for me with my guitar" he offered

"Really?" she said feeling excited

"Absolutely"

"Then prepare to be amazed" she said feeling boastful

He chuckled at her boastfulness which he found it amusing

"What's so funny?" she said

"Oh nothing" he fibbed

"Nada?" she persist

"Nothing" he said which causing Marie to glare at him. She then started to poke his back.

"What are you doing Marie?" he asked feeling slightly annoyed

"Nothing" she said playing his game while still poking

"Really? You're playing this game?" he said still annoyed

"I don't know what you're talking about?" she smirked. She then poked him on the side of his abdomen which he started to chuckled. She grin at this and started to tickle both his side.

"Marie…hahaha….please….stop this" he said laughing. She said nothing and just continued to tickle her. Edd started to feel tears running down for laughing so much

"Ok…ok…I give…I give" he surrendered

"Good now why are you laughing?" she asked feeling victorious

"It's because you were tickling me" he said playing dumb. She was annoyed at this and warned him by lifting both her hands indicating she will continue to tickle him. He saw this and sweat starting to pour down on his forehead.

"Ok Marie I will tell" he said nervously

"Good" she said "so tell me why?"

"Well it's about your boastfulness" he said blushing causing them to cease their walk.

"What about it?" she asked eager to listen

"Well I admire you for that" he said still blushing while looking down at his foot

"What do you mean?" she said also blushing

"Well I admire you for not having a care from others opinion and having a carefree life. When someone tried to insult, you just didn't shrugged, you fight back verbally to your assailant. I also admire your brave attitude which no matter who approaches you with how much intimidation they carry, you just stood front and held a brave demeanor." He said with his face red as a tomato.

Marie just stood there. Contemplating every word he said about him. No one ever said anything nice about her besides her sister and mother, which are an excuse because their family. Her face was also in a deep shade of red that has the same color of a rose.

"Do you like me?" she stuttered

"Actually Marie I don't know" he said "The reason why I admire you because you're my opposite. While you're boastful I'm shy. While you're brave I'm a coward. I admire you because you are everything that I wish to be" he continued

"Can you explain why you still don't know if you like me or not?" she asked hoping

"Because I still feel intimated around you. While I'm grateful that you're done being my stalker and now my friend, I can't help but still be terrified at you. I'm sorry Marie" He explained

She stood their tears are forming in her eyes but an idea came to her mind that she hope he will agree.

"Edd why don't we start over?" she asked

"What do you mean?"

"Because you're still scared around me why don't we restart our friendship?" she explained

Edd thought about her idea and started to agree with her

"I like that" he said with a sincere smile

"Ok then. So hi I'm Marie Ann Kanker but you can call me Marie" she introduced

"My name is Eddward Marion Vincent but you can call me Edd or by my friends given pet name Double-D" he introduced also both shaking their hands.

"So…let's get going then" she said indicating that they should continue their walk

"Agreed" he said

On the way to school both were quiet and are very awkward with each other. When they gotten to school, they were glad that no one saw them. Once they enter the school door, they will be split Marie going to left hallway while Edd in the opposite.

"So Marie"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to eat lunch together?"

"I like that. But what about your two best friends?"

"I will still continue my plan on telling but if they were still immature about it we may could find another table sit it"

"Ok Edd. Good luck with that. So see ya later" she said running in the hall going to her locker

"I hope Eddy will be mature enough about this" he muttered to himself

He walk on his way to his locker. He saw 4 people that are near his locker. Two of those were his best friends while the other are the Kanker sisters, May and Lee. He saw that Ed is running around in a circle trying to run away while May is chasing him. Eddy on the other hand is cornered in the walls with Lee blocking his way out.

His now thinking of a way to end this while trying to avoid the sisters wrath. He thought of an idea but he still hope that they were fine with it.

"Uhm…He-hello Ladies" he said causing the two to look at him

"I do-don't want to-to intrude your fun. Bu-but were going to be late for first period" he stuttered readying himself for any physical assault at him.

"Fine" Lee said plainly. She grabbed May and dragged her along the hallway while May just wave her hand saying goodbye to Ed.

"Oh Double-D" Ed said running at Edd giving a bone crushing hug "KANKERS ARE BAD FOR ED" he shouted quivering in fear.

"Ed…put me….down" he commanded which he oblige.

"Thanks for the quick save Sockhead" Eddy said patting his back

"No problem Eddy. Now let's go before the first bell rang" he said while Eddy groaned and Ed just smiled saying "Okie dokey artichokey".

They entered their class just before the bell rang. Most students inside are the ones who are very familiar to them. Edd sat in the front row that is near the door while Ed and Eddy decided to seat in the back. Behind Edd sat Rolf with Johnny on his left while Kevin and Nazz sat infront of Ed and Eddy.

After the horrible event of finding Eddy's brother, every kid in the cul-de-sac befriended the Eds. Except for Kevin who still bullies Edd because still thinking the he still like her girlfriend Nazz. He just mellow down his antics toward the genius but still very cautious at him.

The class went smoothly. Edd just taking down notes, Eddy is sleeping, Ed is reading his Evil Tim comic book, and the rest are just chatting.

Their first period ended and are preparing for the next class. The second period went smoothly also but once the third is coming to an end, Edd is now sweating. The reason of this is because after this lunch period will proceed and he is now preparing to tell his two friends his new addition to the circle. He gulps, mentally preparing himself for later.

"I hope Ed and Eddy could handle on what I'm about to tell them" he muttered to himself.

He is now trying to predict the outcome. Ed will stare blankly at him trying to figure out what he just said. Eddy will surely shout in surprise and anger that will cause everyone to stare at them. Some maybe will be shock while some will think 'it's about time'. Whatever the outcome will be he will surely make a scene.

As he was preparing he was glad that time somehow seem slow today and that given him more time to mentally prepare himself.

'Why am I nervous about this?' he thought 'I'm just introducing a new friend. It's not like I'm about to introduce her as my girlfriend.' He thought then suddenly surprises himself by thinking Marie to be his girlfriend. He blushes at the thought then shook his head. 'We've just become friends and we still have that unpleasant history of predator and prey' he thought 'why do I think of her as someone who I can be in a mutual relationship?'

In midst of his deep thought, the bell rang indicating that lunch period will start. He muttered something under his breath, probably cursing time to suddenly speed up. He grabbed his things and proceeded the door, since Ed and Eddy are in a different class this period and that he will meet them in their usual table. He then went to his locker to put some of his things inside and grabbed his lunch for today.

"Well this is it" he said to himself as he closed his locker.

"Better to ends this than to prolong it"


End file.
